Crush
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "When I get a crush it's bad." Tori Vega applies for a job at Hollister and starts crushing on the manager, Beck Oliver but his girlfriend, Jade, is in the way. What will Tori do to get Beck? "Normal people don't do this!" T for violence, character death, and swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV**

I'm looking for a job today. I stop at my favorite store, Hollister's, and walk to the front desk. "I'm here to apply for a job." I announce and the manager walks up. I see his name tag. It says 'Beck Oliver'.

"Hi, I'm Beck. Okay, let me see your resume." I take it out and hand it to him. I stand there waiting for the manager to finish reading it. I start thinking. Wow, he's cute. Like mega cute. Like he's just...wow. I'm lost with words. He's gorgeous with his black/brown hair and gleaming eyes. Oh no. I think I have a crush on Beck. This is bad. When I get a crush it's bad.

You see, I'm not normal when it comes to having crush on guys. "Okay, Tori Vega, you are set as a clerk. Here's the cash register. I hope you know how to work that." Beck says then walks around the corner. I see a black head girl with a piercing on her eyebrow and she has blue highlights in her hair.

"Hey, Babe." Beck greets her and kisses her on the cheek. Oh no. My pulse is rising. Why do I think I'm grabbing a knife? You see, I get crazy when it comes to crushes. Really crazy.

**Okay, this starts out as Bade but becomes Bori. Also, this is based off Crystal Reed's movie, Crush.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori's POV**

I reluctantly walk to the counter and plop onto a stool, still watching Beck and his girlfriend, Jade. "I wish that was me." I say, putting my jaw in my hand.

"Hey Tori." Trina comes to sit next to me. She plops onto the stool next to me and sets her purse on the counter. I don't even take a glance at her. I keep looking at Beck and Jade kissing and...I'm just so desperate.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Trina's question caught my attention. I look at where she was pointing and I can tell I'm puncturing the paper on the counter.

"I'm so gonna die alone." I mutter going behind the counter as a customer walks up carrying jeans and a blue-green shirt. I check it out and put them in a bag. I hand it to the lady and continue my conversation with Trina as she walks away.

"One of the most heartbreaking things in life is seeing your crush with someone else."

"Tori, you've only known him for...what? 2 hours? You don't know him." Trina pointed out, getting out some gum.

"SO, you can still have crushes on people you don't know. One time, we were a Nozu, and you had a crush on a guy who you didn't know sitting over at another table...and he turned out to be 42."

"He did not."

"Yes, he did...you went over there, and started hitting on him sexually...with his wife and kids in front of him!"

"Whatever."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I notice Beck clear his throat and walk over.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just my annoying sister being a pain in the ass!"

"Ms. Vega, please don't use that word where kids are around."

"Yes sir." When he walks away, Trina laughs then starts opening her mouth.

"Doesn't he know that most little kids practically already know that word? And other bad words beyond that."

"Would you shut up and buy something?"

"Sure. Try not to go kill-crazy." Trina already knew about my crush history and if you ever wanted to know about that and asked her...you'd probably be 10x scared than you probably are by a horror movie. I'm really dangerous when it comes to crushes...really dangerous.

When Jade leaves, I run to out into the mall and chase her to her house. When I find out where she lives, I go to the store and buy spray-paint. After all the paying and driving, I meet back at her house and climb up to her balcony. During all the sweaty work, I meet a few birds along the way...but that's not the point. I'm finally on her balcony and she hasn't opened the curtains yet. I open the spray paint can and start writing a few words on it.

**Jade's POV**

I finally reach my apartments and it's really dark. Not that dark though. It was more like an alley at night. It still had sunlight going through it a little. I walk to the window and open the curtains and walk away. Wasn't there something on there? I take a few steps back and see the words "HE'S MINE!" in sharp black words. Is the anonymous person talking about Beck? I snap a picture of it and go back to the mall where I see Beck talking to the new employee.

"Hey, Beck, can I...um...talk to you over there?"

"Sure. Ms. Vega, no socializing."

We go to the table and I show him the picture. "Wow. I have no idea who would put that. That's really extreme."

"The person knows where I live...I mean, now I'm having hallucinations of someone coming towards me with a knife screaming "he's mine, you'll be avenged!" and stabbing me repeatedly till I'm freaking dead!"

"Don't worry, that won't happen. I'll stay with you tonight."

**Tori's POV**

I try not to smile at the conversation. I really scared her, didn't I?

**Jade's POV**

"I'm gonna go work out and I'll be at your place in 1 hour. Call your brother Robbie, or sister in-law Cat, or maybe your friend, Andre."

"Alright." I say, walking out and back to my car. I look around and look for suspicious acts.

**A/N: A new chapter of The ****Ex ****Stalker will be up tonight. **


End file.
